Ultrathin, flexible electronic displays that look like print on paper have many potential applications including wearable computer screens, electronic paper, smart identity cards, store shelf labels, and signage applications. Electrophoretic or electrokinetic displays are an important approach to this type of medium. Electrophoretic actuation relies on particles moving under the influence of an electric field. Accordingly, the desired particles must exhibit good dispersibility and charge properties in non-polar dispersing media. Non-polar dispersing media are desirable because they help minimize the leakage currents in electrophoretic or electrokinetic devices.
Current commercial products based on electrophoretic display technology are only able to provide color and white states or black and white states. They cannot provide a clear or transparent state, which prevents use of a stacked architecture design. A stacked architecture of layered colorants would allow the use of transparent to colored state transitions in each layer of primary subtractive color resulting in print-like color in one display.